A Rule Made is a Rule Broken
by 0-anime kat-0
Summary: Bump went the road.Bump went the car.Bump went the people.Woops and there goes the rules.Aven Smith was never one to follow rules. If her mother told her not to lick the cake, she would swallow a whole piece. If her dad told her not to go out side, she wo


Bump went the road.

Bump went the car.

Bump went the people.

Woops and there goes the rules.

Aven Smith was never one to follow rules. If her mother told her not to lick the cake, she would swallow a whole piece. If her dad told her not to go out side, she would turn the inside out. Should any one have ever told her not to jump of a bridge, sure enough she would be there the next minute with a bungee cord and nothing loose but her rights.

And so it was only natural for her to go against her mother's two most important rules.

One, never get involved with Pokemon.

Two, never leave home without approval.

_Whoosh _and out the door she goes…

**Word Count: 3169**

animekat

Chapter One

Bump Went Her Life

As it seems I have an urge to write a Pokemon fic. Don't ask why, I think I like the freedom this category offers but whatever.

Please review and tell me what you think.

As always I own none of the original concept of Pokemon and only my OCs and other details.

animekat

"Houston we have a problem." The girl declared wriggling her self out of a tight fit in the cracked back wall of an old abandoned building on the corner of West Beach Street and Garden Grove Avenue. With a small groan of effort the tan, dark-haired youth dropped to the ground beneath the boarded up window she was trying to get in through.

She got no answer but a pawing on the ground from a dark grey and black wolf-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and red pupils. With a loving stroke to the Poochyena by her side she surveyed the abandoned building again.

The once grand and productive warehouse was reduced to a worn down, deserted, litter on the corner inhabited and loved only by the rats, termites and one curious girl. Many of roof tiles had been eroded away leaving places where the unsteady boards of wood still stood supporting the so called roof. While the walls were still in tacked the paint had long ago been washed down the storm drains and the windows were now all boarded up. It look very much like a house on death row and considering it was to be knocked down tomorrow it had a right to.

The girl looked to the Pokemon by her leg. "Any idea how we get in Poochyena? I didn't think so, come on let's try another window. That one is blocked up on the other side." Unwillingly the animal followed his master's daughter to a new higher window.

With the grace of an elephant in high heels and the language of a screaming monkey the black-haired teen finally found her self balancing on the edge of the window where she had successfully removed the pesky wooden boards.

"Come on then, and don't you even think of telling dad about this." she warned Poochyena and swung her legs inside only to disappear in all soon after. With a slight whine of annoyance he followed take the high window in a series of complicated jumps.

This was going to be trouble… Big trouble.

"Did you hear? A new family is moving into the house they were building across town?"

"You mean the big one with lots of windows and that tall fence? Isn't it near the Gym?"

"Yeah, I heard they came all the way from Solu"

"That far to come to this little town? I wonder why?"

"I heard that their kid had issues there."

"Kid?"

"Yes, a little teen brat by the sound of it. Apparently she got into some trouble down there. A girl it is too!"

"Well that's just troublesome! Bringing a city delinquent into our society, we must make sure no of that bad behavior rubs of on our children. I would drop dead if my little boy got into those horrible acts."

"Calm down our making a fuss, besides didn't your son move out a month ago?"

"Yes bless his heart, he is probably already well on his way to becoming a full fledged pokemon master!"

"Such a brave boy."

Bump went the road.

Bump went the car.

Bump went the people.

"Honey watch those pot holes you are going to kill us!" screeched the brown haired woman in the front passenger seat of a well owned blue mini van. The man in the driver's seat looked over at the two females he was driving briefly.

The woman was roughly in her late thirties with light brown hair, sharp green eyes and a slim but simple shape. Her face that normally exploded in good nature was scrunched into a worried expression as she continued to me the protector from all threats to her family.

Behind them was a tan, dark-haired youth with green eyes and the same slim figure of her mom with only a little more curves as it should be for the age gap. Regardless of any regulations she had insisted on loosing the seat belt and was now lying on her back with a wise looking Poochyena both staring bored and car sick at the car roof.

"How you doing back there Aven?" The black haired man asked. "Not getting too sick I hope?"

The teen rolled her eyes blocking out the beads of sun managing to block her vision with a hand. "Oh no daddy I feel wonderful! Moving from all my friends and my life to this town in the middle of nowhere! What ever would I have to feel sick about?" The girl, Aven, replied sarcastically.

"Don't even start Aven. You were the one who just had to ruin that old building and stain our family name!" The mother snapped back sending a warning glare to the rebelling teen.

She let her hand fall on to her fore head instead and said with mock pain. "Oh the horror, I accidentally knocked down a soon to be knocked down building! What ever shall I do?"

Her words didn't go over well with her parents. "Young lady don't you dare speak to your mother like that again! Have respect for your elders."

_I would have respect for you if I thought it would matter!_ She thought bitterly and continued to stroke her father's Poochyena even though its head was raised high and his ear alert as if agreeing with every word.

Aven pulled the Pokemon's face down to hers and whispered. "Hey this is your fault too Pooch."

_Aven coughed as the rarely touched warehouse spat dusk into her face. She had reached the bottom floor and was heading like rusty tractor to the cellar where she was sure the real fun stuff would be. With a little yip Poochyena was by her knee begging her to turn back before she really did some thing stupid. _

_The girl frowned when the Pokemon blocked the door down to the cellar. "Hey Pooch, this ain't gonna work for me. Move your booch before I make you."_

_Poochyena stood his ground the stubbornly and Aven moved closer. There was a little scrapping noise in the corner but the girl was oblivious. She stopped when he dropped his head growling as his pelt hairs around his neck rose. As if in doubt Aven took another step forward._

_With a streak of grey fur Poochyena launched him self at Aven catching her by surprise and making them both fall to the ground where a sharp crack was heard. A shot of terror rushed through Aven as a Haunter, a ghost-type Pokemon, lurked out of the shadows of the walls and floated to them eerily._

_It was a dark grey like shadows with a sharp floating body made up of an evil grin and searching eyes. The Haunter's hands were unattached and floated in front of the body giving it the look of a broken piñata. _

_Poochyena growled again showing his large teeth even as Aven scrambled to her feet and made a break for the door calling for him as she went. Aven hit the door with a thud and played hopelessly with the handle, the door was locked up good. _

_Aven knew better then to stay around with an angry ghost in an unstable house and ran to the window she had come in from. _

_It was only after she had reached the safety of the street when she realized Poochyena was not with her. Cursing like a pig Aven dashed back to the ware house stopping dead as she heard a heart breaking howl sound within. Followed by a great thrashing sound like a high speed chase in an enclosed space._

_Wasting no more time she hoisted herself back up and in. Dust had been stirred up and it stained her vision badly nearly enough to make her eyes water. As silently as she could the girl slid from room to room searching for the source of the noise. _

_On the top floor she found what she was looking for, Poochyena. He lay unmoving on the ground with the Haunter hovering over him; tongue hanging loose out of its ever smiling mouth. _

_It was only seconds before the ghost would realize she was there. Not enough time to think. _

_In a split second decision Aven dived for her friend and instead connected with the thing hovering over him. The ghost was forced underneath her as it struggled to free itself. Aven shot a glance at Poochyena, with a wave of relief she saw he was only paralyzed by the Haunter's Lick attack. _

_The form of the Haunter waved and finally flicked out through the hard wooden boards. Aven darted to Poochyena picked him up carefully and tried for the window again. _

_As it came in sight the haunter reappeared, with a scream of fury it launched at them sending an Explosion attack in its wake. With a yelp Aven ducked and jumped out of the window landing roughly on her hand and knees and sending Poochyena flying. Aven had just enough time to make it to the street when the ware house gave a tremendous crack and shuddered before crumbing down into dust and ruin. _

The Pokemon strained against Aven's death grip and easily won out of pure practice. "I blame you." She said simply glowering like an ape at the poor Poochyena.

Bump went the road.

Bump went the car.

Bump went the people.

"John watch the pot holes!" Aven's mother warned again already stressed out from the sudden move and all the complications that followed.

Her father hooked his hand in hers. "Relax Rose-Mary we are nearly there." He looked back at Aven who was rubbing her now sore head pouting. "Take a look out side Ave' it may be small but this little town has got every thing Solu did. Just less people."

"And no fun." She muttered pulling Pooch into her lap as she sat up looking bored out the bug splattered window.

It wasn't much of a view in Aven's opinion. The normal shops for Pokemon trainers were set up in a row on one side of the street. Opposite it were the other shops for people who unlike Aven liked being set in one place forever. Most of those were for things like food, clothes, car repaired, and the lot. It seemed that they were in the very heart of the town where all the shops were since Aven had yet to see any thing that looked like a neighbor hood or even a mall.

More disturbing then the lack of buildings was the strange creatures that milled about the streets smiling at every one and the small amount of them. People. Where were all of the beautiful, road-raged, tough city people Aven had come to love?

Aven's heart was struck with self pity. She was living in a hill-Billy, ditch off the road, small town with people who wore the most out of date clothes and all of them were smiling. Haven't they ever heard of strangers?

Wait apparently so since two pursed lipped women were staring at their moving truck and out of place license plate with discomfort written all over their faces. The shook their heads disapprovingly and moved off.

Apparently Aven's record wasn't entirely wiped clean here either.

John followed the moving van as it turned of the main road and into the few blocks of homes the town had to offer. And after the unfamiliar ways of down town Aven was rewarded some what to see teens dressed the same as her, grouping like she new it, and being a teenager like her in one of the many houses of this place, Osabat city.

"Aven look there, see that is your new school. Oh and over there is where the Pokemon Gym is." Her father pointed his index finger at the large stadium like building dressed the traditional red pokeball design and a large sign saying "Osabat City Pokemon Gym" in bright red.

"Don't give her any ideas John. I want my baby to grow up into a college student, not a hippie dippy hitch hiker who just up and leaves the family!" Now that was the main problem between Aven and her mother, Rose-Mary. Aven loved Pokemon, her mother found fault with faithful Pooch sleeping on the couch. Aven loved adventures; her mother thought them things for pirates in books and books for Aven, not adventures. Aven was spontaneous; her mother was orderly and tidy.

Try as they might these opposites did not attract.

"And this girls, is our new home." Pulling in after the moving truck Aven and her family pulled up the drive way to a modern looking house with a tall wooden fence, trimmed garden, and more windows then Aven dared count.

It looked eerily in place beside the other houses with similar features if not less windows. "Welcome to the middle of nowhere." scowled Aven.

"Bored…"

"I am sooo bored…"

"It is sooo boring here…"

Aven whined to the white washed walls constricting her. She stared at her upside down reflection in the mirror. It show a young girl just barely in woman hood with sharp green eyes, a slender figure, and long black hair staring back looking as bored as can be. Aven was laying on her new bed with her head hanging over the edge giving her an upside down view of the world, a pounding sensation in her head, and a craning in her neck.

The muffed sound waves passed though the wall and door reaching Aven's ear, her mother was calling. "Aven honey, come down and meet the neighbors! Don't sulk in your room forever!"

_I am not sulking, I am upset about moving and hiding from these hicks in my room! There is a difference! In the dictionary they say nothing about having to move to a ditch off the side of the road!_ Aven argued silently in her mind.

This was the time her mind brought up the familiar mental people of Ms. Go-for-it and Ms. Go-back-now. They were her sub conscious that Aven liked to picture as people. Ms. Go-for-it like a carbon copy of Aven and her curiosity, adventurous nature, and free spirit; Ms. Go-back-now being the well ignored voice of reason; and Aven pulling all the strings.

**Forget about being little miss sweat heart! What do you owe these people? Just forget about them and stay here, you're mom grounded you any way!** Yelled Ms. Go-for-it.

_**Yeah you could be a complete idiot and follow another idiot's advise or you could try to give these friendly people a chance and suck up to your mom to get out of your predicament.**_ Ms. Go-back-now soothed only to be tackled from behind by Ms. Go-for-it.

With each of their input received Aven chose to go Ms. Go-back-now's advise for once.

"Coming!" she yelled back and rolled off of her bed landing on all fours. In a hurry Aven pulled a green hooded jacket over her tank top to appear a little more in her mother's image and grumbled down wooden stairs into the new living room. It still smelled of paint.

Aven didn't bother with a smile still trying to play the part of a sulking puppy that has been mistreated. With a final glare to the defenseless floor Aven slid to the green comfy couch the Pokemon movers had brought in for them.

She stopped shot of the coffee table taking in the four people, two unfamiliar, straining to find a conversation. On one side sat Aven's parents trying their best to look their best and on the other were a boy looking only a year old then Aven with the same bored, annoyed expression on and his apparent mother making small talk.

Rose-Mary looked up at Aven earning the power for the other new sets of eyes to follow. She began show boating Aven off like an award.

"This is Aven my daughter. She is thirteen now and looks just like her dad doesn't she." It was true. Though she got her eyes and basic shape from her mom all the important details like her hair, face, and Pokemon love was from her dad's side. "Aven this is our neighbor from across the street Jane Robertson and her son Chase. He's the same age as you dear."

The woman addressed as Jane held out her hand tossing waves of red curly hair cascading behind her back. "It is a pleasure to meet you Aven."

Aven lightly shook her hand before retiring to the couch with a healthy sigh. "Hi." She said simply to the red-haired boy that she was still trying to unlock. He held her glare with green eyes like her own.

"Hi."

And that was that. The normal exchange of teenage girls and boys having just met. Aven closed the book on this one deciding her was not worth her curiosity and instead drifted in and out of the conversation the parents were trying to include them in.

Finally they wondered back to reality. "Well we really must be getting on. Chase's father is coming home soon and we were planning on going out." Jane, or Mrs. Robertson as Aven now calling her, declared. Jane and Rose-Mary spent little time on traditional farewells and finally the red heads left leaving Aven to her precious sulking time again.

As her parents took to unpacking all of the small details and organizing the house Aven took up distracting them in any way possible just for the sake of it.

With deliberate slow steps Aven walked around the house stopping several times to open the fridge just to stare at its empty shelves and flick mindlessly through the TV channels before her father had had enough.

"Fine Aven out now! Your mother and I need to concentrate and you aren't helping, out doors now and don't do any thing stupid." As if an after thought he added. "Take Poochyena with you, he needs a good exercise now and then."

And Aven was out the door, Poochyena at her heels.

_**Told you so!**_ gloated Ms. Go-back-now.


End file.
